schoolhouserockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best of Schoolhouse Rock!
The (25) Best of Schoolhouse Rock! or Schoolhouse Rock! Special 30th Anniversary Edition is a final Schoolhouse Rock! VHS tape featuring 7 episodes from America Rock, 7 episodes from Grammar Rock, an episode from Money Rock, 4 episodes from Science Rock, 6 episodes from Multiplication Rock, and a new song "I'm Gonna Send Your Vote to College" as a bonus. Schoolhouse Rock! Special 30th Anniversary Edition is a first DVD featuring the episodes from Multiplication Rock, Grammar Rock, America Rock, Science Rock, Money Rock, and two new songs. Also includes the lost episode The Weather Show and Scooter Computer and Mr. Chips. Contents # Blue FBI Warnings # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo # Coming Soon To Own On Video & DVD # Mickey's House Of Villains Trailer (Coming Soon Version) # Monsters, Inc. VHS/DVD Trailer (Coming Soon Version) # Lilo & Stitch VHS/DVD Trailer (Coming Soon Version) # Now Available To Own On Video & DVD # Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender Of Fun Trailer (Now Available Version) # Teamo Supremo Promo # And Now Our Feature Program # Schoolhouse Rock Intro (The Best of Schoolhouse Rock) # Elbow Room # Verb: That's What's Happening # Them Not–So–Dry Bones # Telegraph Line # Naughty Number Nine # Mother Necessity # The Great American Melting Pot # Dollars and Sense # Elementary, My Dear # Ready or Not, Here I Come # Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla # Unpack Your Adjectives # No More Kings # Figure Eight # My Hero, Zero # The Shot Heard 'Round the World # A Noun Is A Person, Place or Thing # Interplanet Janet # Three Is A Magic Number # The Preamble # Interjections! # Electricity, Electricity # Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here # I'm Just A Bill # Conjunction Junction # I'm Gonna Send Your Vote to College # Schoolhouse Rock End Credits (The Best of Schoolhouse Rock) Quotes *Schoolhouse Rocky: Hey, chef, what's the special today? **(VHS Version) Chef: My new 25 ingredient soup! I'm stirring in the 25 all time favorite songs of Schoolhouse... Chef & Chorus: Rock! Schoolhouse Rocky: Wow! The all time favorites? Chef: That's right! It takes 30 years to make a soup this good! Schoolhouse Rocky: 30 years! No wonder this suit is getting tight! **(DVD Version) Chef: The whole enchilada and a side of fun! *Hey! Looks like there's plenty of "Elbow Room" in that pot. So let's start with number 25. *Now here's number 24: Verb, now that's what's happening. Action! *Number 23 is a bone–i–fied favorite: "Them Not–So–Dry Bones" *Number 22: (Imitating telegraph) "Telegraph Line" *Number 21, here's that cat with a 9 on his tie: "Naughty Number Nine" *♪ "Mother Necessity", where would you be? ♪ Oh, about number 20! *Number 19 of the all time favorites is: "The Great American Melting Pot" *Remember Becky Sue? She's in: "Dollars and Sense". Number 18. *No dought about it, number 17 is: "Elementary, My Dear" *Ready or not, here's number 16: "Ready or Not, Here I Come" *"Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla". Phew. With a name like that you've gotta be glad that there are pronouns. *Now let's unpack number 14: "Unpack Your Adjectives" *Number 13 is: "No More Kings" *Number 12, I'd figured it'd be: "Figure Eight" *Who's your favorite hero? Mine is in the number 11 spot: "My Hero, Zero". *And now we come to the top 10, right on target at number 10: "The Shot Heard 'Round The World" *And now number 9: ♪ "A Noun Is A Person, Place or Thing", doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. ♪ *Number 8, that galaxy girl: "Interplanet Janet" *Number 7 is the song that got Schoolhouse Rock started: "Three Is A Magic Number" *We the people pick number 6: "The Preamble" *And number 5, Wow! Gee whiz! Oh boy! It's: "Interjections!" *Flip that switch and what do you get? Number 4: "Electricity, Electricity" *Number 3, indubitably: "Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" *And now, number 2, the runner-up and still running strong: "I'm Just A Bill" *And now the most popular Schoolhouse Rock song of all time, 1: "Conjunction Junction" *And now to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Schoolhouse Rock, here's a brand new song that might help you understand the electoral college. It's called: "I'm Gonna Send Your Vote to College"